Mr. Chilli
Mr. Chilli is a lawyer who appeared in the game of the same name. And also appeared in the Original, in a different, but recognizable appearance. Appearance Chilli is a quite tall and is of average weight. He has slightly tanned skin, half-clean shaven man, but a small goatee. With dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a grey shirt with a noticeable read tie. He also, wears black shoes and black trousers. Personality Chilli is very impatient, he reluctantly proves his point, and speaks in a dramatic matter, he is sarcastic in cases that he calls "obvious and easy". Although, he seems confident, and is smart enough to be a lawyer, he is always slightly confused. He will always offer the 'fun' way out of things. He is very laid-back and slightly uncaring on some trails, but some argue this is a trick he uses, but he denies these claims. When he is not in a trial, he seems very idiotic, and is very honest to people. In which, many are surprised, into which how and why he became a lawyer. He is disliked by many (paticularly the jury) who do not know him well enough. He is also slightly full of himself and unaware of others presence sometimes, as he is prone to ignore. He often speaks in second person. Appearances Mr. Chilli Original In the NES Original, Chilli is the main character and player 1. He is shown by a black haired sprite with a red tie and black suit. Mr. Chilli Chilli is the main playable protagonist of the game. You control his life, simulating cases and staying alive with a social life. Bearded Smiley & Mr. Chilli: The Fate of Annoyance Chilli is player 2 and the other main character in the game. Chilli Rhythm Fusion Fighters Chilli is known at the WTF character in the game, and was revealed to be a summoner for most of the games development, but due to popular demand, Chilli was given the last playable berth. Moveset Along with basic punches and briefcase smash moves, this is Chilli's SSB-style moveset. Standard - Paper Plane Up - Super Sprint - Chilli sprints frantically giving him some airboost. Down - Breifcase Reflect Side - Chilli Stelios Scramble Chilli was also one of the three characters you could start the Story with in Stelios Scramble. In both these games, his movesets consist of Chillis other work obstacles and breifcases. Jump - Super Sprint Protect - Briefcase Reflect Combat - Paper Plane Finesher - Super Chilli Relationships Bearded Smiley Both characters make cameo's in their respective games. In Bearded Smiley: The Annoying Game, Bearded is on his way to see Bearded Ninja, when he notices Chilli with a pile of flyers in which he is carrying, he sneaks up behind him and scares him, dropping all of the flyers, Chilli turns around and shouts at him, Bearded then teases him for being angry, Bearded then asks if he can take one as Chilli picks them up, Chilli agrees, if he leaves. Bearded agrees and he takes a leaflet from the bottom of the pile, in which Chilli drops them again, Bearded then runs off singing. But in their cossover they get on like peas in a pod. Emily Davies Chilli is very close to Emily and always flirts with her. Although, normally she isn't interested. And thinks of him as a bit of a jerk. He seems to have a unhealthy obsession with her, and would always let her win a case against him. But it has been confirmed that if a sequel is made, their relationship will deepen. Lance Darville Lance is a parallel of what Chilli could of been. The two are heated rivals and they exchange verbal attacks on each other whenever in contact. The Judge It is not hard to spot that these two despise each other. Their personalities clash and stereotype each others generations. Kratchulate Chilli finds Kratchilate "hilarious" and likes her because of her constant taunting to Uilee. She doesn't care about his laughing though, and to some extent she takes it as a compliment. Uilee Tea Although Uilee likes and laughs at Chilli's craziness and him being pathetic, he doesn't like Chilli that much either, mainly due to the fact of his co-operation with Bearded, so Chilli returns the favour and doesn't really like Uilee either. Henry Mails Being idolizing of Chilli, Chilli with offer Henry mainly useless tips so that he can make Henry go away. Paco Quotes Gallery A full gallery of all artwork of Mr. Chilli. MrChilli.png|''Mr. Chilli (Game)'' Mr.Chilli.png|''Bearded Smiley & Mr. Chilli: The Fate of Annoyance'' ChilliFDesperation.png|''Fantendo Desperation'' ChristmasChilli.png|Chilli's Christmas art by . Mr. Chilli.png|Fantendo Nightmare Trivia *In Nintendo vs. Fantendo, he is paired against Captain Falcon, who both share the forename Douglas. *His hairstyle and partial mannerisms was inspired by actor Matt Berry. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Playable Characters Category:Stelios7's Characters Category:Mr. Chilli (series) Category:Based off real life people Category:Good Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Super Fantendo Strikers Category:Original Characters Category:Team Lios Lions Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Stelios7 Category:Humans Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Uproar Category:Original Articles Category:FBA Category:Fan Characters Category:Free to use Characters